One with the Forces
by Blaze Summers
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was intelligent, he knew that. He didn't however expect to develop a quirk that would test his intellects to its limits and beyond. Throw in a mentor who is a genius little shit, life is about to get more hectic for Izuku. But hey, at least the forces are strong with him. Right?


"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

"**All Might Buff form speech**"

"_**All Might Buff form thoughts**_"

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

**Chapter 1: Fundamentals**

"_All people are not created equal. This was the truth about society that I was forced to learn at the young age of 4_."

"Your son has all the signs of possessing a quirk, but I can't really understand why it hasn't manifested yet", the quirk specialist said to Inko as Izuku listened on, clutching his All Might figurine.

"I don't want to give false hopes, but it is entirely possible that your son's quirk is dormant and it can either manifest later in life or never at all."

The shock of the doctor's words hit Izuku hard as the All Might figurine slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor.

That night while watching All Might's debut video for the thousandth time, Izuku asked his mom, "Mom, can I be a hero like All Might?"

Tears streaming from his eyes, the sight broke Inko's heart as she couldn't bring herself to give him the truth. Drawing him into a tender hug, she said softly, "The doctor said that your quirk can manifest later in your life, right? I believe that it will. And when it does, you'll be the greatest hero of them all, Izuku."

Comforted by his mother's words, he wept quietly in her arms.

(A few months later)

"What are you doing, Kacchan? Can't you see that he's hurt?", Izuku asked standing between Katsuki Bakugou and another kid, who was on the ground crying.

"Deku! Even though you don't have a quirk, you still want to play the hero? Looks like you need to be reminded of your place again", Katsuki said, sneering as sparks crackled on his palm.

When Izuku returned home that day covered in bruises, soot and dirt, his mother fretted over him incessantly but he just smiled.

"I was able to be someone's hero today, mom", he said, a grin blossoming on his dirt covered face as Inko drew him into a hug.

(Time skip: 4 years later)

The day Izuku manifested his quirk, he nearly crushed one of his favourite All Might figurines under it's own weight.

He was rearranging said figurines to accommodate some new ones when a strange feeling crawled up his spine. Spooked by it, he dropped the figurine in shock. When he bent down to pick it up, he was surprised to find the weight of the figurine nearly tripled. Upon realising what that meant, his eyes widened.

"Mom! Mom, get in here!", his gleeful shouts resulted in a panicked Inko rushing to his room.

"Izuku, is everything alright?"

"I got my quirk, mom", he said, pointing to the figurine lying on the floor.

"I don't understand", she said as she went to pick it up and paused upon realising it's weight.

"I-Izuku, did you do this?"

"Yes! I don't know how but suddenly the figure was so much heavier than it should be."

"Oh my baby boy, I believed in you. You got your quirk", Inko said, wiping her tears of happiness.

Initially they believed that he could only make things heavier but that was quickly proven wrong when he found out that he could make things lighter as well as essentially weightless too.

Things got more confusing when he tried to make a sheet of metal heavier and it crumpled to a ball like paper. Trying out on various electronics either made them power up without any supply or break them as if they've been placed near a strong magnet.

Izuku was gifted with natural intellect that he used to observe others' quirks because he didn't have one, but since his quirk manifested he turned it all towards his quirk alone.

One day, while looking through the effects of gravity on an object and electromagnetic effects, he came across the topic of fundamental forces.

**In physics, the fundamental interactions, also known as fundamental forces, are the interactions that do not appear to be reducible to more basic interactions. There are four fundamental interactions known to exist: the gravitational and electromagnetic interactions, which produce significant long-range forces whose effects can be seen directly in everyday life, and the strong and weak interactions, which produce forces at minuscule, subatomic distances and govern nuclear interactions.**

Reading further on the fundamental, he wondered whether his quirk gave him control over the fundamental forces themselves or not.

Hypothesising possible ways to test each of them, he spent days upon days experimenting with his quirk.

(Time skip: 2 years later)

First year of middle school started with him exercising vast control over the gravitational and electromagnetic aspects of his quirk. He updated his quirk registry but his peers never bothered to believe him and he never bothered to argue with them.

His and Katsuki's friendship soured as he realised Katsuki's true nature. He went out of his way to stay away from the explosive kid.

Izuku likes taking walks far from his home. On one such walk, he found a clearing deep within the forest nearby his house. And that became the location for his quirk experimentation. He started to work upon the subatomic interaction aspect of his quirk. Few months passed with him making any common heavy element undergo radioactive decay, taking proper precautions to detect the radiations and make sure he didn't suffer any radiation poisoning.

Halfway through the year he started on the strong interaction, namely making atoms undergo nuclear fusion without the required heat. It was difficult. More difficult than figuring out and training the other aspects but he didn't give up. The first success came with him being able to fuse 4 Hydrogen atoms to one Helium atom. He grew daring, trying to increase the energy release.

Calculating the required amount of Hydrogen was crucial for these experiments as he knew if he wasn't careful, he could destroy the whole city.

One day, he decided to fuse a bigger amount of hydrogen. Collecting enough water from the air around him to make a thousandth of 4 moles, he concentrated on separating the water into Hydrogen and Oxygen. Collecting the Hydrogen in a jar, he double checked his calculations for even the slightest mistake. Making sure there weren't any he got up, put the jar in the centre of the clearing and ran to the edge of the clearing.

Hiding behind a sturdy tree, he counted to three, concentrating on the jar and made the Hydrogen atoms start fusing to Helium.

"_According to the calculations, that would be energy equivalent to a ton of TNT_.", he thought as he felt the Hydrogen atoms start to fuse.

"_Wait, shit! No no no no no no no! I'm an idiot. A ton of TNT is a freaking lot._"

As the explosion registered in the back of his mind amidst his panicking thoughts, the sudden pain was registered as the shockwave from the blast threw him and the tree he was hiding behind couple of metres away. His back hit another tree with a painful thud as only one thought crossed his fogging mind.

"_Mom is going to kill me._"

Aizawa Shouta, also known as pro hero Eraserhead, was patrolling the nearby area when he saw the blast cloud. Fearing a villain attack, he called in for reinforcements and went to investigate. With the police spread around the destroyed clearing and a large part of its surrounding perimeter, it didn't take them long to find Izuku. Aizawa picked up the kid's notebook as he was being loaded on the ambulance.

Going through the notebook, his eyes widened as the explosion and it's reason became clear to him. Getting his phone, he dialled a contact, hoping that he wouldn't be regretting this later.

"Hello, Principal? Yes, I have an interesting case for you. I'm sure you're going to like it."

Nezu, the principal of the prestigious school of UA was deeply intrigued when one of his staff called him about a case. The intrigue turned to fascination when he met up with Aizawa and went through the boy's notebook.

"Izuku Midoriya. Interesting kid", he said, closing the notebook.

To be continued...

Author's notes: Hello there! I'm here with another story. I have really big hopes that you people will love it. Regarding my other stories, well; I had to take down The Demonic Ronin since something about it didn't really sit well with me after I posted it. And as for my first and most popular story, it will be coming out of Hiatus, I promise you that! With that note, enjoy!


End file.
